


Maybe We'll Find Each Other Someday

by GraceElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceElizabeth/pseuds/GraceElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has loved Cas for a very long while. He can't bring himself to say it out loud, any of it, but he needs to get it out somehow. He writes a letter to Cas as a way of getting it all out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Cas,

I’ve been having dreams… about us. They’re all different, with different endings. Sometimes we are together in them, sometimes we barely miss each other and we pass feeling like something is… missing. My theory is that these dreams are us in different universes or realities. 

Anyway. I can’t… I can’t say any of this out loud, but I need to get it out somewhere. Since they’re about me and you, I figure a letter to you was best… Even if it goes in the trash as soon as I finish.  
Here goes.

In one universe, we kiss. It’s quick and messy and there’s sparks in my mind and fireworks in my heart. But then the stars fell. In another, you do pull me out of Hell and rebel against Heaven, and you swear you would set this and every other world on fire if only you could save me, but the flames burn me. Another one and we’re walking opposite directions on a busy street, and we bump into each other but continue on our separate ways after quick apologies. In yet another, I’m the angel and you’re the human. I fall from Heaven, and we both die before we can meet. There’s some others that we both go through our whole lives, human or otherwise, and never even know the other existed. When I wake from those, I find tears in my eyes and I’m shaking. 

But there’s one universe, ONE, that gets it right. We meet as children, both humans, and fall fast for each other. We finally work up the courage to kiss and your hand is on my face and I lean in and the kiss takes my breath away. And it’s perfect. Everything is perfect. 

All these dreams probably mean that in this universe, we will not get our happy ending. But if there’s one thing I believe, it’s that in at least one universe, we end up together. I think I can live with that. But the fact that there are millions upon billions of universes and in at least some we get our happy ending, I can be happy with us as friends in this one. And maybe there’s hope for something more in this universe. I’ll keep being hopeful because of that maybe. 

Sincerely yours,

Dean


	2. Chapter 2

My dearest Dean,

I found your letter. I understand you may not have wanted me to read it. You are absolutely right, all those universes do exist. And many, many more that you have yet to learn about. In this one, I quite literally fell for you, although I believe my feelings for you developed years before that. In this universe, I would burn everything to the ground if I could give you a happy ending. Our happy ending. Because I love you too, Dean.

Always and forever yours,

Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole thing in about an hour. I didn't have a beta, so I hope it's alright. 
> 
> If you'd like, you can follow me on Tumblr at sunlightbucky.tumblr.com!


End file.
